


The Flowers

by leewrites



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, M/M, Post Series, and a bit fluffy, but not really, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leewrites/pseuds/leewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five snapshots into Yuki and Haru's life together.</p><p>(Post series AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based of the wonderful aryll’s fanart by the same title. And it's been cross posted from FF.net.  
> URL: http://aryll.tumblr.com/post/27584149147/the-flowers

Back:

Yuki woke up slowly, shifting slightly and relishing the warm, content, half-awake state he was in. He would have been content to stay this way all day when a loud, cheerful and achingly familiar laugh rang out. Nearly falling over, Yuki bolted out of both his bed and his room, paying no attention to the fact that he was still in his pyjamas he stormed down the stairs and burst into the kitchen. Standing there, mouth still open from the laugh that had drawn Yuki’s attention, was Haru, helping Kate make breakfast.

 

For a second that lasted forever Yuki froze, then he was moving. They met in the middle of the kitchen arms wrapping around each other, Haru burying his head into Yuki’s chest and Yuki burying his face into Haru hair. Allowing himself to process the fact that Haru was _here_ , in Yuki’s _arms_.

 

“Haru…you’re back…”

 

Haru pulled back, a beaming smile on his face and their hands linked together tightly, “Haru missed Yuki and Natsuki and Kate and Akira all so much, and Haru wanted to see you all again so Haru got permission to came back and Haru doesn’t have to leave again unless Haru want’s too.”

 

Yuki smiled and his joyful laugh rang out through the house.

 

Unchanged:

 

 

“Happy Birthday~!”

 

Yuki didn’t know whether it was the loud yell or the force of Haru leaping onto his chest that woke him up, but regardless he was awake.

 

“Yuki~i, time to wake u~up. It’s your birthday, remember? Natsuki and Akira are on their way over so… Up!”

 

Yuki groaned, his head bouncing up only to smack back down with each of Haru’s bounces. He rolled over, an arm reaching to grab Haru and pull him down. Yuki’s lips sealed over Haru’s cutting off any of Haru’s complaints, as much as Yuki wanted to continue, and he did want to continue he would never tire of kissing Haru or touching Haru, he knew that Natsuki and Akira _were_ on their way and Kate had always taught Yuki to be polite and courteous and he couldn’t ignore those lessons now.

 

“Come on then.”

 

Rolling out of bed, Yuki allowed himself to be dragged by Haru into the bathroom, moving to stand behind him at the sink. Once both of their teeth and Yuki’s stubble were taken care of Yuki dropped his head down to press his lips to Haru’s shoulder, arms wrapping around him.

Their reflection caught Yuki’s eye, leaning into Yuki’s chest, eyes closed and content, Haru looked identical to how he had when Yuki was seventeen. Untouched and unchanged by time. Yuki however, was taller, his shoulders broader and his hair even longer than before. It was Yuki’s twenty-seventh birthday.

 

Welcome home:

 

 

“I’m back.”

 

At forty-six, Yuki’s once bright red hair had dulled and everyday he found more grey hairs. Perched on his nose were a pair of thin rimmed red glasses.

 

“I’m in the kitchen~!”

 

Haru’s voice was exactly as it was when Yuki had been a teenager, high and loud and full of joy. Yuki stripped off his coat and slid off his tie, padding toward the kitchen he paused to lean against the doorway, Haru didn’t turn away from the stove, the large pot in front of him bubbling away as he stirred, his hips swinging to a beat only he could hear. Yuki smiled and walked closer.

 

“Did you have a good day?”

 

Haru nodded, turning in Yuki’s arms to beam at him, his free hand going up to card through greying hair.

 

“Haru had fun today… Taste?”

 

Yuki smiled and ran his tongue over the ladle being brandished in his face. The broth was good, strong but not overwhelming and with just enough spices.

 

“Perfect. Well done.”

 

Haru smiled, that perfect small smile he only showed Yuki and placed a gentle kiss on Yuki’s lips.

 

“Welcome home.”

 

Lie:

 

Haru couldn’t understand how it had happened. One moment he and Yuki had been sitting down eating dinner and the next Yuki had gone stiff and fallen over. Haru had begun panicking until something Yuki had told him echoed through his mind.

 

‘ _If something bad happens and I can’t help you, you need to call 110 and tell them what happened, O.K? They’ll help you.’_

 

And now he was sitting in a cold, white hospital room while Yuki laid in the bed. A mask over his nose and mouth and a needle in his hand. Haru’s arms hung limp in between his legs as he waited for Yuki to wake up.

 

At a soft groan Haru’s head snapped up, his eyes widening as he lent forward almost desperately. His hands grasped Yuki’s, mindful of the needle.

 

“Yuki! You’re awake! Haru thought you were never gonna wake up and the doctor-people said that you're sick and that you’re dying. You aren’t dying are you, Yuki?”

 

Yuki smiled gently as Haru bent over, folding his body so that their joined hands and his head rested on Yuki’s chest.

 

“I’m gonna be fine Haru, I promise…”

 

Haru squeezed his eyes closed and tried to force back the tears that welled up in his eyes. Both of them knew it was a lie, but they were willing to pretend that it wasn’t.

 

Goodbye:

 

Haru was silent as he approached the flowers. With the wind and the gentle sound of waves braking, Haru watered the flowers, digging his fingers into the soil to break it up. A light sprinkling of fertilizer would ensure their new blooms would be just as beautiful as the current ones. Finally Haru lent against the cool, smooth marble of the headstone, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

“Hello Yuki… I woke up this morning and I forgot that you were gone. I searched the whole house for you before I remembered… I visited Kate earlier, her flowers are blooming beautifully… Yuki…”

 

Haru hunched over, curling up as if it would make the pain in his chest less, “Yuki… I-I miss you so, so much…”

 

Tear filled eyes read the simple inscription on the stone, ‘ _Sanada Yuki’_

It was only as the sky was painted with the colours of the sunset and the moon began to show that Haru rose. His tears had long since run out and his grief abated, at least for now. With a soft, sad breath he bent over to place a kiss over the kanji of Yuki’s name. Then with a sad smile he began to walk away. Wind rushed around him, smelling of sea and Yuki and warmth and home, and Haru smiled. Smiled even as fresh tears ran down his cheeks, it felt like Yuki was holding him again. Soft as a breath, Haru whispered to the wind and then left the graveyard, the gate swinging slowly behind him. His last words seemed to echo in the air.

 

“ _Goodbye, Yuki…”_

__


End file.
